


Five Kisses

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks about Five kisses that defined his relationship with Pepper</p><p>(Might mention this revealed in Agents of Shield, but not AOS compliant in the least bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

I

The first time she kissed him it was on the cheek with Obadiah Stane looking on. She was nervous and he knew it was a cover to keep. She just didn't know how long the feel of her lips lingered on his cheek.

II

The second kiss was a affirmation of life. Quick and chaste but carried no less of an impact on him. Is she kept dropping kisses on him one of these days he was going to kiss her like he'd been wanting to since he first saw her all competent and beautiful. 

III

He had no idea when she touched her lips to his and they lingered for a moment that it would be their last kiss.  He was dropping her at LaGuardia after he gave Tony reading material about the Avenger initiate. Now as he lay dying thanks to Loki, all he could think about was her and what he was missing. 

IV

He was alive. He was sworn to secrecy about that fact. While he regretted not being able to tell Tasha and Clint, and even Tony he'd survived. His biggest regret was Pepper and not being able to continue what was starting between them. Little did he know that when he walked into the tiny coffee house slash bakery in Venice that he'd see her. The slap across his cheek when she saw him was to be expected. Her hands framing his face and kissing him hard before pulling back and looking at him with a gentle expression wasn't. And it was very easy to pull her into his arms and hold her while she cried.

V

He felt her lips across his cheek gently touching his own before they continued down his body, lingering at the nasty scar that marred his chest before continuing on. They were as fleeting and gentle as that first kiss so long ago now but even as she moved along his body he could feel the sensation of where she'd been, just as the impression of her kiss lingered that first time.  He didn't know how he could be so lucky to have her here with him.  To see the playful gentle side of her. But he was and he would never again miss an opportunity.  Pulling her up he rolled them over and leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the flavor of her underneath the wine and cheese they had spend the evening feeding one another.

 


End file.
